Raven
by paptschik
Summary: It was meant to be a parody of Poe's The Raven, but as I wrote it, it turned into some kind of BBxRaven...well, it's still a parody of The Raven, but also BBxRaven.


**Raven**

It was night at late October. I was dizzy, but still sober,  
Dizzy lying on the floor, probably moving nevermore.  
Stuffed with candy, as expected, candy that I had collected  
Together with the Titan Team on this eerie Halloween.  
Just now I realized, I was lonely on the ground –  
No one else was to be found.

Lying I began to ponder, guess there was no need to wonder,  
I just could see within the gloom, I was lying in my room.  
Suddenly I heard a sound, which forced me to get of the ground.  
The sound I heard, 't was a tapping, it prevented me from napping.  
Like an untamed hound, growling I walked towards the door,  
My tummy feeling rather sore.

Feeling like I've eaten Glorg, beyond the door there stood Cyborg.  
"What is?" said I. "Check this." said he. "I've got something for BB."  
BB, that's me. "And what?" I ask. "For you I've got a special cask."  
Just then, with a bright grimace, he shoved some chocolate at my face.  
I pushed him back, him and this chore. How could've eaten I much more?  
"Just get away." I closed the door.

Inwardly I felt like sleeping, but I knew there was something creeping,  
Coming, an entire flock. Already then I heard the knock.  
"Am I right, that you implore, that I open up this door?"  
Though I detested from my core, I did as asked, just this once more.  
I saw, from my room's dire mire, grinning like the cat Cheshire,  
Robin there, and his Starfire.

At the little changeling's sight, both were smiling, rather bright.  
"Oh Boy of Beasts, I'd feel delight, if you would join our movie night."  
Sometimes, I think, at least I guess, there was a chance that I'd say yes,  
But not tonight, there was no way, within this room I sure would stay.  
"What I have to say to you..." and back then I was being true,  
"I think it's a thing for two."

I once again was left alone, people had come and had been gone,  
Only one was now left missing, the one I often dreamt of kissing,  
Whose nearness I would never mind, who clearly was one of a kind.  
I stood there, staring at the clock, clanging in my head, the Tick and Tock.  
I waited, being good and tame, yet everything remained the same.  
The one I longed for never came.

So be it! People, mark my words, I know that no attention hurts,  
But if she won't give me her hand, than it is I who'll take a stand.  
I kicked the door, flung open wide, walked out with an impressive stride,  
Aiming for where she has been, with every move I felt more keen.  
There she stood, my living lore, through the window looking at the shore –  
Stood, and watched, and nothing more.

As I saw her skin, her shading, I could feel my courage fading,  
Fading into love and fear, now that I had come so near.  
"Raven." I said – No response. She left, I followed her at once.  
"Who on earth you think you're stalking?" I just was happy she was talking.  
That's one fear less, because just a few seconds before…  
I feared she'd talk – nevermore.**  
**

But anew she remained silent, the quiet hammering me violent.  
Fear was gone, I now felt pain, 'cause love and pain are much the same.  
I must presume she just likes seeing, this worthless, green-skinned beastie being  
Suffering and mentally bleeding, till I can't take it anymore.  
"Will there ever be a time, when I'm not one you ignore?"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."**  
**

It all happened days ago, I was well and she was so,  
Unexpectedly feeling good. This Halloween has raised her mood.  
Colloquy I initiated, but from the start it was ill-fated.  
What began with friendly waffle soon turned to a fervid scuffle,  
Oh! Direful, what this fight bore! The one I love, I called her whore.  
Our friendship, thus, was nevermore.

Who could forgive, what I've betoken, I never even should have spoken.  
I had hurt her, that I knew. As time went by this feeling grew,  
The guilt, the pain, the agony! Oh, why had thou forsaken me?  
I guess though, I deserved her spite. I guess though, I was one to smite.  
She can't embosom me once more, like back then, in the days of yore –  
What's broken once – heals nevermore.

Thank god I didn't quit back then. I would explain, she'd understand.  
Just that was my entire plan. With this in mind, I spoke again.  
"I know I'm worthy not of yours, I'm scum, the sum of all my pores,  
I mustn't talk, much rather touch, but Raven, I don't ask for much.  
It's only seconds I ask for, so here I stand, beg, plead, implore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"But why?" I caught myself loud shouting. I didn't stop, the words were spouting.  
Spouting, clearly, one by one. Was my mind once again begone?  
"My feelings inside have me torn. Out of frustration those words were born.  
I'm sorry now and was before. Please, won't you listen, just once more?"  
I stopped, as we had reached my door, she stopped, as I grabbed what she wore.  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

That's it – I thought. The time had come. This wouldn't just become undone.  
I stood there, held her, wouldn't move. I simply had to tell the truth.  
"What I then said, I now regret. If only I could just reset.  
I know, what I said, it still hurts. But listen to these honest words.  
I hope this words, you'll not ignore. You're place is in my bosom's core.  
I fear you'll leave there nevermore."

"I love you, Raven. For long I did. I was afraid and hence I've hid  
My feelings for you all this time, knowing you'll never be mine.  
But now I think I had to tell. I know it won't make all things well,  
But maybe now, you'll understand, I never could've raised a hand  
Or willingly insult you, dear, 'cause you're the one that I adore  
And I could hurt you nevermore."

She looked bemused and quite surprised. It was then, that I realized,  
With sweat I was completely soaked, my secret I had just uncloaked.  
That time I didn't dare to wink. What would she say? What would she think?  
The air was muggy, the mood was hazy, the silence slowly drove me crazy.  
Now, that she knew whom I adore. "When will things be like before?"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

I shook my head, I stomped my feet, my heart, it boiled from inner heat.  
She knew my feelings, yet remained cold? I better never should've told.  
"There's only one thing I implore, that's not to love you anymore.  
Since nothing will be like afore." I then let go the cloak she wore.  
"Now take thy face from out my heart and take thy form from off my door!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

She pushed me back, back to my room, herself, too, entering the gloom.  
Her face, what grace, it showed a smile, no longer cold, no longer vile.  
As step by step she closer came, I realized, she felt the same.  
And then, oh lord, oh what a bliss – our lips united to a kiss.  
She stepped back, turned around once more, sheepishly grinning closed the door –  
It then was opened – nevermore!


End file.
